The present invention relates to the art of firearms and is concerned with the reduction of the attendant recoil and muzzle climb upon discharge of the firearm.
Firearms necessarily require that the shot, bullet, or projectile be discharged by means of an explosive, typically by the combustion of gunpowder. Such combustion produces gases which, when confined to the limited container of the barrel, are placed under great pressure. Their buildup and explosive release create the recoil of which the shooter is keenly aware. This recoil action can deliver a substantial jolt to the shoulder of the shooter, especially with some of the larger caliber rifles and lower gauge shotguns. This is a punishment that many people do not wish to endure and, consequently, are intimidated by the prospect of shooting firearms. The recoil and muzzle climb also disturb the shooter's aim for subsequent shots.
It would be desirable to reduce the recoil from a discharged firearm so that the intimidation factor is eliminated. More people could then participate in hunting or recreational marksmanship, and shooting skills could be improved by those already experienced because they will not anticipate the recoil jolt and muzzle climb which oftentimes affects their aim and concentration.
It would be further desirable to provide an attachment for reducing the recoil from discharged firearms which can be readily installed on the end of the barrel.